1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player having an improved loading unit of a disk tray and an improved feeding unit of an optical pickup.
2. Related Art
In general, a compact disk-read only memory (CD ROM) player is provided with a housing and a disk tray movably installed to be inserted into and to be extracted from the housing in order to place a compact disk (CD) in or take a compact disk out of the housing. A turntable on which the compact disk carried by the disk tray is laid and a chuck to clamp the compact disk laid on the turntable are provided in the housing. Further, an optical pickup which irradiates a light beam onto the clamped compact disk to read information recorded on the compact disk is slidably installed to be movable in a radial direction of the compact disk.
However, in a conventional disk player, two motors are separately provided. The first motor is used to insert the disk tray into or extract the disk tray out of the housing. The second motor is used to transport the optical pickup. Therefore, there are problems in that the whole configuration of the disk player is complicated, the disk player is relatively heavy and the production cost of the disk player is high.
Disk players are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,865 for Compact Disk Transport Tray Moved by a Disk Reading Mechanism issued to Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,357 for Disc Player with a Single Motor Coupled to a Disc Transport Mechanism and to a Pickup Transport Mechanism issued to Tsurata et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,850 for Optical Disc Player Having an Apparatus for Transferring Both a Disc Tray and an Optical Pickup issued to Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,593 for Compact Disk Transport Tray Moved by a Disk Reading Mechanism issued to Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,351 for Twin Disk Player issued to Lee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,901 for Disk Player issued to Imai.
Although various disk players currently exist, I have discovered that there is a need to provide an improved disk player with a lowered production cost.